monsterlegendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rekka
|row2 = |row3 = 674|raritycolor = fire|Prev = |Next = }} After spending years embroiled in the bitter power struggle between General Darmith and Lucifire, Rekka decided to walk away and start a new life. The Fire Warmaster, Barbael, recognized his gesture as an act of bravery, and armed Rekka with an unstoppable weapon, the Fire nunchaku. Now he's ready to find a battle worth fighting! Stats and Information |book = |relic = |role = |trait1 = |trait2 = |trait3 = |trait4 = |trait5 = |price = N/A|exp = 35,000|sell = 10,000|gpm = 155|breed = N/A|hatch = 2d 2h}} Breeding * Unbreedable Skills |Special Target = |Special Power = 0|Special Accuracy = 120|Special Cooldown = 0|Special Stamina = 0|Special Text = x3 |Default1 Name = Born to War|Default1 Element = |Default1 Target = |Default1 Power = 20|Default1 Accuracy = 100|Default1 Cooldown = 0|Default1 Stamina = 23|Default1 Warmup = 0|Default2 Name = Fire Essence|Default2 Element = |Default2 Target = |Default2 Power = 30|Default2 Accuracy = 100|Default2 Cooldown = 0|Default2 Stamina = 24|Default2 Warmup = 0|Default1 Text = |Default2 Text = |Group1a Name = Higan|Group1a Element = |Group1a Target = |Group1a Power = 0|Group1a Accuracy = 90|Group1a Cooldown = 0|Group1a Stamina = 22|Group1a Text = |Group1b Name = Kagero|Group1b Element = |Group1b Target = |Group1b Power = 30|Group1b Accuracy = 95|Group1b Cooldown = 0|Group1b Stamina = 19|Group1b Text = self: |Group1c Name = Hiken|Group1c Element = |Group1c Target = |Group1c Power = 0|Group1c Accuracy = 95|Group1c Cooldown = 0|Group1c Stamina = 22|Group1c Text = |Group2a Name = Kaen Housha|Group2a Element = |Group2a Target = |Group2a Power = 30|Group2a Accuracy = 90|Group2a Cooldown = 2|Group2a Stamina = 25|Group2a Text = |Group2b Name = Katon|Group2b Element = |Group2b Target = |Group2b Power = 0|Group2b Accuracy = 100|Group2b Cooldown = 3|Group2b Stamina = 20|Group2b Text = |Group2c Name = Zankokuna Taiyo|Group2c Element = |Group2c Target = |Group2c Power = 60|Group2c Accuracy = 95|Group2c Cooldown = 1|Group2c Stamina = 25|Group2c Text = |Group3a Name = Enbu|Group3a Element = |Group3a Target = |Group3a Power = 30|Group3a Accuracy = 95|Group3a Cooldown = 2|Group3a Stamina = 31|Group3a Text = all enemies: low Fire damage self: |Group3b Name = Shayo Tenshin|Group3b Element = |Group3b Target = |Group3b Power = 0|Group3b Accuracy = 100|Group3b Cooldown = 3|Group3b Stamina = 23|Group3b Text = |Group3c Name = Shyakkotsu En Yo|Group3c Element = |Group3c Target = |Group3c Power = 50|Group3c Accuracy = 95|Group3c Cooldown = 3|Group3c Stamina = 27|Group3c Text = self: }} Trivia *Some skills reference techniques that are used by Portgas D. Ace that involve the Devil Fruit from One Piece: **Higan - Pointing the index and middle fingers of both hands at an opponent, shooting bullets made of fire from them **Kagero - Shooting a stream of fire from the palm of his hand **Hiken - Turning his fist into flames and launching it as a column of fire *Kaenhousha - a technique where one takes a deep breath and breathes fire in Inazuma Eleven *Katon - known as Fire Release in Naruto *Skills, as translated from Japanese: **Zankokuna Taiyo - Cruel Sun *Skills reference attacks from Hinokami Kagura, also known as Dance of the Fire God, from Kimetsu no Yaiba: **Enbu - A single high-powered slash seemingly releasing fire **Shayo Tenshin - The user flips into the air to deliver an upended flaming sword slash **Shyakkotsu En Yo - a circular slash that defends from imminent frontal attacks Category:Legendary Fire